Le feu et l'eau
by Meika-Kasama
Summary: Meika est une jeune chasseuse de dragon d'eau de 16 ans. Depuis la mort de ses parents elle rêve d'intégrer Fairy Tail, une guilde de mage très réputé. Elle va tout faire pour accomplir ce rêve en compagnie de Sten, son petit chat noir.
1. Chapter 1

**Le feu et l'eau**

**Chapitre 1  
**

- Aller, dépêche toi, Sten ! m'écriai-je.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! répliqua le petit chat noir.

En ce moment même, nous nous trouvons a Magnolia. Depuis le décès de mes parents, (cela remonte a environ une semaine) je cherche Fairy Tail. Avec ma carte et ma bouteille d'eau, je regarde attentivement les rues, allées, sans trouvé la guilde.

- Dis Sten, tu crois pas qu'on est perdus ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Eh bien, demande a quelqu'un... murmura le chat en grimpant sur mon épaule.

- D'accord ! Excusez-moi, madame, vous savez où se trouve Fairy Tail ? demandai-je à une femme qui passait par là.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Continuez tout droit, de ce côté ! affirma-t-elle en montrant du doigt un chemin.

- Merci beaucoup ! m'exclamai-je en courant dans la rue indiquée.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, j'aperçus un garçon qui attira plus ou moins mon attention : il porté la marque de Fairy Tail !

- Hey, Sten, t'as vu ? Le mec, là, il a le symbole de Fairy Tail !

- Oui, vas lui parler !

- T'es fou ?! répliquai-je en rougissant.

- Bah quoi ? Tu vas pas en mourir !

Il est taré, ce chat ! Je suis trop timide !

- Aller, Meika !

Bon. A trois, un, deux... deux et demi... et... trois. Je respire et me dirige vers le garçon aux cheveux roses.

- Salut... tu fais partis de Fairy Tail ? m'informai-je comme une andouille.

- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

Aller.

- J'aimerais l'intégrer... m'exclamai-je.

- Ah ! Ben, viens ! Je vais te présenter au mec !

- C'est vrai ? m'étonnai-je.

- Bah j'suis pas un menteur...

Il me sourit.

- OK !

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'entraina jusqu'à un grand bâtiment... Je reconnu l'enseigne de Fairy Tail...

- Wouah... murmurai-je.

- Eh, ouais, bienvenue a Fairy Tail ! Au fait, tu t'appelle comment ?

- Meika, et voici Sten, mon petit chat ! répondis-je en montrant le chat noir du doigt, et toi ?

- Natsu !

- ... LE Natsu ? m'écriai-je.

- Bah ouais !

- Le mage Salamander, c'est toi ?

- Oui !

- Putin !

Il éclata de rire et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte de la guilde.

- Hé ho les gens ! J'vous apporte une nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Aller, Meika, ton rêve et sur le point de se réaliser ! me chuchota Sten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Je n'arrive pas a croire que je suis en train de franchir la porte de Fairy Tail.

- Tiens revoilà le p'tit Natsu ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

- Il ramène une jeune fille avec lui !

- Je vous présente Meika et Sten ! s'écria Natsu.

Je souris timidement et je sentis Sten plantait ses griffes dans ma veste.

- Un peu plus d'assurance, voyons ! murmura-t-il.

- La ferme ! chuchotai-je.

Natsu m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraina vers des gens.

- Voici Kanna, Macao, Wakaba et Elfman...

Il me présenta tout le monde (Wendy, Carla, Grey, Lucy, Happy, Lisana, Mirajane, Reby, Gajil, Erza... et j'en passe).

- Dis moi, tu as un endroit où dormir ? me demanda Natsu.

- Bah non, je viens d'arriver...

- Tu n'as cas venir chez Happy et moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Si... si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien... murmurai-je.

- Bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas !

- Merci !

- Au fait je ne crois pas que tu m'ai dis quel genre de magie tu pratique...

- Autant pour moi ! Je suis une chasseuse de dragon d'eau, répondis-je.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Bah ouais. Toi j'ai pas besoin de te demander je sais que tu es un chasseur de dragon de feu.

- Normal, puisque "apparemment" je suis connu ^^.

- Quoi ? Toi ? Connu ? Ah Ah ! Laisse moi rire ! ironisa Grey en s'approchant de nous.

- T'as un problème, caleçon sur pattes ?

- Quoi, tu veux te friter, tête a flammes ?

- Euh, les gars ? m'interposai-je.

- Ça suffit, vous deux ! tonna Erza.

- Oui m'dame !

Je rêve ou quoi ? Ils étaient en train de se battre et dès qu'Erza se pointe, ils se retrouvent bras dessus bras dessous... ? Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Et en plus "caleçon sur pattes" et "tête a flammes", nan mais c'est quoi ces surnoms débiles ?

- Ils sont un peu bizarres, les mages de Fairy Tail, dis-je a voix haute.

Grey se retourna vers moi.

- Répète un peu, pour voir !

- Vous êtes bizarres ! répétai-je.

- Hé ho .

- Pas vrai d'abord ! renchérit Natsu.

- C'est toi qui est bizarre ! ajouta Grey.

- Héééé ! Ferme la ! m'écriai-je en faisant apparaître de l'eau dans ma main.

- Quoi, toi aussi tu veux te battre ?! Pas de problème ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Cascade d'eau chaude ! hurlai-je.

- Aaah. Mais elle est folle la nouvelle ! C'est bouillant ! .

- Alors, tu fais moi le fier, maintenant, hein ?!

- Marteau de glace !

- Armure des eaux !

- Roue de glace !

- Eau bouillante !

- Lance de glace !

- Bouclier d'eau !

- C'est bon vous avez fini ? demanda Natsu.

- Pour aujourd'hui, oui ! répondis-je, ne quittant pas Grey des yeux.

- Ouais, pour aujourd'hui ! renchérit Grey.

Je poussai un soupir. Ils sont VRAIMENT bizarres, ces mages !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Meika, je viens d'avoir une excellente idée ! s'exclama Natsu.

- Je m'attends au pire... soupirai-je.

- On vas faire une équipe de choc, Happy, Sten, toi et moi !

- Comment ça ? répliquai-je, soucieuse.

- C'est simple, a Fairy Tail, tous les membres s'entendent très bien. Sauf que certains décident de se séparer en petit groupe... pour certaines mission, c'est à la fois nécessaire et recommandé, m'expliqua Happy.

- Ah, je vois !

Si je comprend bien, pour les missions trop compliquées, je ne serais pas obligé de les faire toute seule, mais avec Natsu. Plutôt, une bonne idée, non ?

- Natsu, si tu veux faire équipe avec cette folle, bonne chance ! lança Grey.

- La ferme toi ! m'écriai-je.

- C'est ça !

- Grey, tes remarques piquantes, tu peux te les garder ! grogna Natsu.

- T'as un problème, la salamandre ?

- Ouais, c'est toi mon problème, armoire a glace !

- Stop ! s'alarma Erza, assise un peu plus loin, en train de déguster un fraisier.

- Bref, Meika, on va choisir une mission ! déclara Natsu.

- Euh... tout de suite, là ?

- Bah ouais !

Il m'attrapa la main et me tira jusqu'au grand panneau où sont accroché les petites annonces.

- NATSU ! J'suis pas prête ! Je viens d'arriver !

- Mais si, t'inquiète pas.. Y'a pas de prête ou pas prête !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais !

Qu'il est chiant, ce mec ! Quand il veut quelque chose, il doit s'en doute l'avoir sur le champs ! Bref, je suis obligé de faire une "mission" avec lui ...

- Alors... Tuer des monstres dans un volcans... trop compliqué... détruire une guilde clandestine... idem... Trouver les sept flammes sacrées... marmonna Natsu.

- On le prend ! s'écria Happy.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de protester.. soupirai-je.

- En effet !

- On pars demain ! annonça Natsu.

- Dîtes, je peux vous accompagnez ? demanda Wendy.

- Oh oui ! Avec ton troia, tu vas mettre d'un grand secours ! accepta la salamandre.

- A mon avis, même avec Wendy, tu ne pourras pas stopper l'autre tarée si elle se lance dans une autre crise de folie ! ironisa Grey.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! ripostai-je.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon, je t'ébouillante !

- Ah ah, j'ai pas peur de toi !

- T'es sur ?!

- Bah ouais.

Je m'approchai et lui décochai une grosse droite.

- Nah ! T'as toujours pas peur de moi ? demandai-je.

- Toujours pas !

- Raaaaah !

- Ca suffit ^^' ... glissa Sten.

Erza, Lucy, Happy, Natsu et Wendy éclatèrent de rire. Finalement, il y a une bonne ambiance, ici ! Je m'y sens déjà chez moi. Quelle bonne sensation... Je crois que je ne serais jamais mieux ailleur qu'ici !

_(Nda : Désolé, ce chapitre n'est pas très long et intéressant, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

- Bon, Meika, quand tu voudras rentrer, tu me le dis ! s'exclama Natsu.

- C'est ça.

Demain, on part en mission. Génial. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en fait.

- Dis donc, tu pourrai être plus gentille, je te signale que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire des amis, me chuchota Sten.

- Excusez moi, modeste chat ! ironisai-je.

- Ah, ah, je suis mort de rire. Bref, pense à ce que je t'ai dis.

- Ouais, ouais.

Saleté de chat, il s'occupe tout le temps de mes affaires... Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui ^^

- Natsu désolé d'avoir était si brusque... et Grey... euh j'ai rien a dire, a part : Fais gaffe !

- Pas grave Mei', t'inquiète ! répliqua Natsu.

- Je viens d'arriver et tu m'as déjà trouvé un diminutif ? -'

- Ouais !

- Toi aussi fais gaffe, pauvre folle ! s'écria Grey.

- T'as gueule, Fullbuster !

- La tienne d'abord, Kasama !

- Tu vas la fermer, sale exhibitionniste ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Facile, t'es pratiquement a poil !

- Aah !

- Pauvre tache !

- Répète un peu, le jet d'eau ?

- Hééé ! Arrête de m'insulter, andouille !

- Dis donc, ça vole pas haut, murmura Lucy.

- Bon c'est fini ? s'écria Natsu.

- Ouaaais.

- Mei' tu veux dormir ?

- Ouaaais.

- On rentre alors ?

- Ouaaais.

- Roh, on dirait Happy !

- Ah ah !

**Plus tard, chez Natsu et Happy**

- Eh ben, c'est pas super accueillant chez toi ! m'exclamai-je.

- Bah normal, j'y vais jamais, la plus part du temps je dors chez Lucy.

- Ah, je ne pensai pas que Lucy et toi...

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je la squatte juste...

- Ah ok !

- Je te laisse dormir sur le lit, je prend le canapé !

- Plutôt le contraire, non ? demandai-je.

- Mais non ! T'es notre invité, alors déjà que cette maison c'est pas la classe, je veux pas que tu dormes sur ce canapé hyper inconfortable !

- Si tu le dis... Mais je suis quand même un peu honteuse de te priver de ton lit, murmurai-je.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

- Euh... J'ai pas dis ça !

- Contente toi du lit !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Je courrai. Oui, je courrai. Dans le noir. Où est-ce que j'allai ? Aucune idée. Je ne voyais que du noir, seulement du noir. Du noir sombre et profond, comme dans un cauchemars. Or, ce ne pouvait être un cauchemars, tellement c'était réel. Mais si je me trompais ? C'est sans doute une vieille sorcière qui m'a ensorcelé. Mais où est Natsu ? Et Happy ?  
J'ai beau les appeler, personne ne répondais, a part ce petit couinement.  
_

_- Qui est la ? m'inquiétai-je._

_- Ton pire cauchemars !_

_- C'est une blague ?_

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle !_

_- Partez !_

Je me réveillai en criant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cauchemars horrible ?

- Meika ? chuchota Natsu, tu vas bien ?

- J'ai... j'ai fais un cauchemars, désolé, murmurai-je.

- Ah...

- Natsu, s'il te plait, viens. Je ne veux plus dormir seule, j'ai trop peur.

- D'a... d'accord...

Je l'entendis repoussé sa couverture et se levé.

- Il est deux heures du matin, on a encore du temps avant de se lever, m'apprit-il.

Il me rejoignit et je me poussé contre le mur pour lui laissé de la place.

- T'es sur que ça va ? s'inquiéta Natsu.

- Oui, j'ai juste la trouille de refaire un cauchemars...

Je me serrai contre lui en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Il est chaud-bouillant, ce type ! C'est agréable, cette sensation de chaleur profonde. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, et il me serra dans ses bras.

- T'es chaud...

- Ça t'embête ?

- Au contraire, soufflai-je.

- OK.

Je commençai a m'en dormir, quand Happy se réveilla.

- Mais je peux savoir ce que vous faite ?! s'écria se dernier.

- Euh, on dors, où est le problème ? -'

- Aaaah. Je peux dormir avec vous ?

- Oui, viens, m'exclamai-je.

- M'ci, Mei' !

- De rien !

**Le lendemain**

Je me réveillai toujours dans les bras de Natsu. Ce cauchemars que j'avais fais cette nuit était loin derrière moi, j'étais d'une humeur de gamine dans un jardin de fleur.

- Aller, debout ! J'te rappel que tu nous a choisis une mission, alors si tu veux pas être en retard, lève toi ! m'écriai-je en secouant Natsu.

- Mouais, mouais...

- Tu ne voudrais pas que j'en arrive au méthode radical ? Je me trompe ? demandai-je avec un sourire en coin, moqueur.

- Mouais...

- Parfait, j'en ai vraiment envie, la, en plus ! m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait a un lavabo.

J'attrapai un pichet d'eau et le remplis a ras bord, puis retourna dans la "chambre".

- Tiens mon Natsu, voila de quoi te réveillai !

Je lui versai le contenu d'eau froide dessus, et il se réveilla, pour de bon.

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? J'vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi, tu vas voir ! hurla-t-il.

Il attrapa le pichet et courut le remplir dans le lavabo, puis me balança l'eau dessus.

- Oooh ! Nan mais hé !

Je pris un deuxième pichet et le remplis, avec ma magie cette fois.

- Tu vas être trempé, mec ! m'écriai-je.

- C'est ça.

Je lui lançai l'eau dessus et il l'a reçu en pleine tête.

- J'ai une meilleure idée !

Concentration.

- Torrent d'eau ! m'exclamai-je.

Une vague énorme apparut au fond de la maison et arrivai droit sur nous.

- Mais non, me mouille pas a moi ! je gémis.

Trop tard, la vague géante s'écrasa sur nous, et nous nous retrouvâmes trempé pour de bon. Je regardai Natsu qui me regardai et par je ne sais quel prodige, je me retrouvai en train de courir pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser.

- Hem.

- Ouais.

- Tu disais quoi, déjà ?

- Hum... ah oui, on vas être en retard pour la mission si on traîne trop.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis me lâcha et partis vers la "salle de bain". Je posai mes mains sur mon cœur et m'effondra sur le lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis amoureuse de Natsu. En fait, ça ne sonne pas si faux, quand j'y pense. Il faut que je mette les choses au clairs, dans ma tête !

(_nda : Désolé pour les fautes =/... J'écrirai la suite ce weekend ! Bye)_


	6. Suspension de la fanfic'

**Bonjour / Bonsoir, chers lecteurs / lectrices.**

Je vous écris en ce jours pour vous annoncez que je suspends ma fanfiction jusqu'à ce que je trouve de l'imagination et du courage (pour écrire :X). Voila, donc je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à (peut-être) bientôt !

**Bye !**


End file.
